


My Mirror Staring Back at Me

by horns4loki (ArtyGirl68)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Image, Body Worship, Come Eating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyGirl68/pseuds/horns4loki
Summary: Thor hurts Loki's feelings, so he makes it up to him as a good brother should...
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	My Mirror Staring Back at Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAngryKimchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/gifts).



> A little bit of Valentine's Day smut for all my partners in crime, especially TheAngryKimchi, who is a great cheerleader and encourages me to roll around in my own filth ; D

Loki looked up, irritated at the sight of Thor barging into their shared bath. He'd already had enough of the arrogant bastard in the training ring... why the Hel did he have to come in here? Thor usually preferred the communal baths that the soldiers used so he and his useless friends could go soak and jabber on about fighting and weapons and many other things that Loki had little to no interest in. But no, it wasn't enough that he had to humiliate Loki today in front of his friends; now he had to disturb Loki's peace in private as well.

"What is it, Thor?" he snapped, scowling furiously at his elder brother. The effect was ruined, of course, by being naked and chest deep in steaming hot water while his brother was standing above him fully clothed, looking irritatingly majestic as usual. 

Thor sighed. Apologies didn't come easy to him, being a prince, but he knew his brother was hurt and it was all his fault. "Loki, I'm... I'm.. very sorry, brother. I spoke without thinking and..."

"Thinking?? Since when have you bothered with thinking, Thor?" Loki interrupted rudely. "Your foolishness offends me. Go away." He turned his back on his brother so Thor wouldn't see the gleam of tears in his eyes. 

Thor recognized the hurt tone of his brother's voice, though, and he cursed himself again for his insensitive remarks about Loki's body. He should have realized how much his brother hated having his still-slender body compared to Thor's more traditionally muscled Asgardian form, especially in front of other people. He shucked off his sweaty clothes, dumping them into a pile on the floor. He padded up quietly behind Loki and sat on the edge of the bath, dangling his feet in the hot water. Putting his hands on Loki's tense shoulders, Thor continued his apology. 

"Brother," he said softly, kneading Loki's knotted muscles. "It was wrong of me to mock you. Your body is as lovely as..."

"What? A boy's? A woman's?" Loki cut in, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Actually, I was going to say a dagger," admitted Thor, hoping Loki wouldn't materialize one and stab him in retaliation if he felt insulted by the comparison. 

"I... beg your pardon?" Loki said in confusion, unsure what to think about the strange turn the conversation had abruptly taken. 

"Do you trust me, brother?" Thor asked seriously.

"Well, yes... but... What does that have to do with anything, Thor?"

"Will you do something for me?" 

"Like what?" Loki asked suspiciously. 

Thor pulled his feet out of the water and stood up. "Come sit with me for a bit, and I'll explain, " he said, walking over and sitting down on a small bench that they usually used to hold their clean clothes and towels. 

Loki rolled his eyes dramatically, but hoisted himself up out of the bath and stalked over to the bench. As expected, Thor's muscular bulk nearly filled the entire seat as he leaned regally against the back like it was Odin's own throne. "So where am I supposed to sit?" he snapped, feeling awkward at being naked and dripping wet in front of his handsome brother.

Thor's strong hands reached out and grasped his hips firmly, turning him so his back was to his older brother. "Here," he said softly, pulling Loki onto his lap.

Loki immediately went stiff in his brother's arms as he felt Thor's cock under his arse, not hard, just uncomfortably **there** beneath him.

As he looked up, he realized that they were seated in front of the large mirror that they often used to check their clothes and hair before going down to Asgard's many banquets and celebrations. 

"Thor...I...," Loki stammered, embarrassed at the sight of his lean pale body perched naked on Thor's lap. True, he'd had a few lewd fantasies here and there about his brother, but they hadn't prepared him at all for the reality of Thor's naked body pressed against his back. His muscular frame dwarfed Loki's, even though they were nearly the same height. Loki felt like a child next to him, and he _hated_ it. He moved as if to get up, and Thor's big hands on his hips held him firmly in place.

"Shhhhh," soothed Thor, smoothing his dark hair back with a tender hand so he could rest his chin on Loki's shoulder and gaze at their reflections in the mirror. 

"I'm very disappointed in myself for not taking the time to appreciate you properly," Thor murmured as he nipped at Loki's shoulder, gently at first and then harder, making Loki hiss and squirm. Thor chuckled, kissing the reddened skin. Loki bit his lip as he could feel the first stirrings of Thor's cock against his arse.

"It's true, you're not a muscle-bound lout like me," Thor rumbled. "You have your own beauty like no one else that I've seen: sharp, deadly, beautiful... look at yourself!" Thor commanded, grabbing Loki by the chin and raising his face to meet his own eyes in the mirror. "You could pierce a man to the heart with one glance of those eyes. You are..."

Different. Womanly. Ergi. Unworthy. The words hammered through Loki's head, things both said and unsaid in the halls of Asgard. Tears pricked at his eyes as he waited for Thor to finish his thought. 

"Altogether beautiful to me, and I desire you like none other," finished Thor, caressing Loki's chest and belly with his big, warm hand.

"Wait...what? You desire me so much that you call me a _**dagger**_? Explain to me, then, why I shouldn't just stab you and be done with it," snapped Loki. The feeling of Thor's stiffening flesh behind him was a terrible distraction, causing his own cock to start swelling. He sat rigidly, praying desperately that somehow Thor wouldn't notice it in the mirror. 

Thor took a deep breath, hoping Loki would hear him out without trying to kill him. "Well. So, if I were a weapon, I'd be more like an axe, or a hammer- big, blunt..."

"Dull?" suggested Loki snidely. 

Thor laughed outright at the insult, the rumble of his laughter vibrating through Loki's back and into his chest. "As you wish. Loki. Dull. But you... You're like this beautiful dagger I saw when Father and I went to Nidavellir- slender, elegant, and decked with priceless rubies," Thor whispered into Loki's ear as he gently squeezed one of his pink nipples, making his brother shudder and close his eyes.

"Oh no, brother. Keep those lovely eyes open," he growled, biting sharply at Loki's shoulder. 

Loki opened his eyes reflexively, blushing as he saw their naked bodies reflected in the mirror. He watched mutely as Thor's big hands roved over his chest, raising goosebumps on his pale skin. One finger dipped low to graze along his cock, and Loki writhed in his brother's embrace.

"So, this dagger you saw... did you touch it?" Loki panted, senses reeling from Thor's touch. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, flushed and wanton. Thor smiled knowingly at him over his shoulder, sky blue eyes darkening almost to indigo with lust.

"No, I wasn't allowed to, but I could tell by looking that it would have fit my hand perfectly. Just like this," Thor replied, wrapping his hand around Loki's cock and squeezing it gently.

Loki melted back bonelessly against Thor's broad chest, gasping at the heat of his brother's fingers against his sensitive skin. Thor's warm hand slowly stroked his brother's cock, eyes locked on Loki's in the mirror. 

"Tell me brother," he growled in Loki's ear. "Do I please you?"

Loki clung to the last shreds of his dignity and shook his head, lying desperately with every fiber of his being. 

"Hmmmm, that's not what I'm seeing or _feeling_ , brother," said Thor thoughtfully, giving Loki's cock another firm squeeze. "But perhaps... you'd prefer a different perspective."

Thor lifted his brother off of his lap, set him down on the bench, and dropped to his knees between Loki's thighs. The coarse hair of his beard rubbed on the soft pale skin as Thor leaned forward to tease Loki's cock with his warm, wet tongue, drawing soft gasps from his brother's throat. He tugged his brother's hips forward so his arse was right at the edge of the bench.

"Look in the mirror, Loki," he murmured seductively. "Do you like seeing me on my knees before you, pleasing you with my mouth?"

The younger prince groaned. Oh yes, he liked the sight of it _very_ much, thank you! Who would have guessed that his princely golden brother would have such a filthy mind? Thor's wicked tongue started working its way down Loki's shaft, lower and lower, until he was teasing the rim of his little brother's hole. Loki whimpered, his feet scrabbling for a foothold on the bench until Thor grabbed his legs and hooked them over his broad shoulders. Catching sight of their reflections, Loki was mesmerized by the sight of his brother's blonde head bobbing between his thighs. He shuddered as the tip of Thor's tongue pushed into him and he saw the reflection of his pleasure, just as Thor had intended. 

"Oh yes, Thor!" he gasped. "Norns, don't stop!" His brother rewarded him with another thrust of his tongue, and Loki could have **sworn** he saw the gates of Valhalla for a moment. He didn't even realize he had pulled Thor's hair hard until he heard him swear. "Sorry!" he gasped, loosening his grip on his brother's thick tresses.

Thor looked up at him, blue eyes filled with lustful heat. "Pass me the oil."

Loki's dazed mind had trouble latching on to what he was saying for a moment. "What...why?"

"Did you like my tongue?" asked Thor, teasing the soft skin of Loki's inner thighs with a calloused finger. 

Loki nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

"I think you'll like my fingers even better... if you give me some oil, that is."

Loki rooted around with a shaking hand, knocking things over until he finally came up with a bottle containing sweet almond oil that he used occasionally on his hair. He handed it to his brother, who uncapped it and poured a generous amount on his palm.

"Mmmm, smells good enough to eat," Thor declared, licking his lips ostentatiously. He waggled his eyebrows lewdly at Loki, who rolled his eyes at his foolishness.

Loki was glad he had resisted the urge to slap his brother in the head as soon as Thor started rubbing the oil on his cock and balls, working slowly back towards his hole. His brother's thick finger teased at him, stroking the tight muscle gently and pressing against it lightly. He whimpered and pushed his hips towards Thor. 

"Tell me what you want, Loki," admonished Thor. "Use that silver tongue of yours. I want to hear you say it."

"Please, Thor...I want to feel you inside me," Loki begged and was rewarded by the slow press of Thor's finger into his hole. Norns, it was bigger than he expected! He exhaled and tried to relax, and it made it easier for Thor to reach even deeper inside him. 

Thor was watching his face intently to gauge his reaction. "How are you doing, Loki?"

"I'm...okay. It's just... I've never... no one has..." Loki confessed brokenly, his cheeks flaming.

"Don't worry, brother. I've got you," promised Thor gently. He turned his hand slightly, seeking out the spot he knew from personal experience would bring intense pleasure. Loki's legs trembled as Thor found what he was looking for. He leaned in and took Loki's cock into his mouth as he continued to tease his brother with his thick finger.

"Thor," Loki gasped, his body and voice shaking.

Thor pulled off slowly, looking up at him through his dark eyelashes. "Yes, Loki?"

"I want... I need... more please," his brother begged, pushing his arse against Thor's finger. 

"As you wish," murmured Thor, slowly working a second finger in. Loki moaned as his brother started pumping his fingers in and out, stretching his his hole around his thick knuckles. Thor took his time, making sure to hit Loki's sweet spot so he could watch his brother writhe and gasp with pleasure. Every so often, he would lean in to suck on Loki's cock, and his brother would whimper and cry out his name. Before Loki could even beg for it, Thor poured more oil over his hand and squeezed a third finger into Loki's tight hole. Loki shuddered and ground down on his brother's hand, pushing his thick fingers in deep. 

"Oh Norns, brother, tell me that you intend to give me your cock soon," gasped Loki, rocking his hips against Thor's hand. 

"Are you sure, Loki?" Thor asked, rubbing his fingers against that sensitive bundle of nerves, making Loki's whole body clench and shake. 

"Am I going to have to stab you after all, brother?? Norns, yes, put your cock in me, you idiot!" Loki ordered, finally giving in to his earlier urge to slap Thor in the head.

"Ow! Damn it, Loki, that hurt!" Thor grumbled as he got up off his knees. He pulled Loki up off the bench and sat down in his place. He grabbed the bottle of oil and slicked up his cock generously. "Now, come here," he commanded, pulling Loki's arse towards him. He lined the head of his cock up with his brother's loosened hole, and slowly drew his brother's hips downward, watching greedily as his cock was steadily swallowed by Loki's arse. 

His brother gasped as the head breached him, digging his fingers into Thor's forearms for balance. "Oh my, that's…" Loki sighed. "So much...so good…" He pushed himself down further, groaning wantonly as Thor's cock filled him relentlessly. 

"Careful," Thor cautioned. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Bollocks!" Loki snapped rudely. "I want to feel like I've been fucked properly, Thor. You'd best not make me wait much longer!"

"All right then," Thor grinned. "Just remember, you asked for it!" He yanked Loki down hard, relishing the slap of his brother's arse against his thighs and the yelp he startled out of Loki's throat. He reached around under Loki's thighs and lifted them up, draping his brother's long pale legs over his own muscular tanned thighs. He admired the sight of his brother's thighs spread wide in the mirror, exposing his groin to Thor's avid gaze. "How's that?" he asked smugly.

"Not bad, I suppose," Loki replied grudgingly, though the rosy blush spreading down almost to his nipples told the true story of his arousal. Thor just chuckled and lifted his brother up by his waist. Loki blushed even harder as it revealed Thor's cock sliding out of him just a bit, then sliding back in as Thor lowered him back down to his lap. His brother's muscular arms moved him up and down on his cock effortlessly as they both watched in the mirror, panting and shaking with desire.

"Touch yourself," snarled Thor, muscles flexing as he started moving faster, snapping his hips up hard to meet Loki's arse. 

Loki obeyed instantly, hand fisting his cock furiously as he locked eyes with Thor in the mirror. After a few minutes, he came hard, crying out his brother's name as his come spattered on his belly. Gasping, he dragged his fingers through the mess and held his hand up to Thor's lips. "Taste it," he dared, his eyes not leaving Thor's. His brother opened his mouth and sucked Loki's fingers clean, smiling wickedly at Loki's shocked expression. 

"Still want to be fucked properly?" taunted Thor as he thrust up again, making Loki shudder in response.

Loki shrugged weakly. "I mean, if you think you can manage it…" he shot back, trying and failing to conceal the trembling of his thighs.

Thor tumbled them off the bench, and Loki cursed as he landed hard on his hands and knees. Miraculously, Thor's cock had somehow stayed inside of his brother, so he grabbed a handful of Loki's long, black hair and pulled his head back as if he were an unruly horse. "Oh, I think I'll manage somehow," he gloated as he gripped his brother's hip with his free hand and started fucking him hard. 

Loki bucked and twisted under him, determined to wring as much pleasure as possible out of the experience, keeping his eyes trained on his brother's reflection in the mirror. Norns, Thor was beautiful like this, naked and sweating with sparks of lightning flashing in his eyes as he pounded hard into Loki's arse. Thor let go of his hair so he could grab both hips for better leverage, and still Loki watched, entranced by the sight of his brother's lust. It didn't take long before Thor's thrusts became more erratic, and he _howled_ as he came inside of Loki, a boom of thunder from a clear blue sky punctuating his orgasm. He collapsed on top of Loki, who was _not_ pleased about it, not one bit.

"Well now, that was not subtle at all, brother. Everyone in Asgard will wonder who you were fucking today," complained Loki as he tried to wiggle out from under Thor's bulk. Thor just growled and shifted to his side, keeping his arms and legs wrapped around Loki's leaner frame.

"Don't care," he grumbled, kissing the back of Loki's neck. "Do you feel like you've been fucked properly, or do I need to do it again?"

"Hmmmmm…" Loki pretended to think about it, drawing another growl from his brother's lips. "I guess it will do for now, though you may need to do it again later. Just to be sure, you see."

"Very well, I'll be sure to block off some time for you this evening," chuckled Thor, pulling Loki closely to him for a quick hug. Before his brother could try to struggle out of his hold, Thor released him voluntarily and stood up, wincing at the pain in his knees.

"Sorry for dumping you on the floor like that, brother," he apologized, holding out a hand to help Loki up. "Why don't we go ahead and get cleaned up so we'll be ready for dinner?"

"That's a lovely idea, Thor," said Loki. As his brother preened at the praise, he continued sweetly, "I mean, you know what they say: even a broken clock is right twice a day."

Loki yelped as Thor yanked him off his feet and tossed him into their deep bath, water sloshing over the floor. He quickly jumped in after his brother and reeled him in for a passionate kiss. "I love you brother. Am I forgiven?" he asked hopefully, cupping Loki's neck with his big hand and pressing their foreheads together. 

Loki sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "I suppose so, you big oaf." A blade materialized suddenly in Loki's hand, and he held it under Thor's jaw, just shy of his pulsing artery. Thor stood perfectly still, not sure what his mercurial brother planned to do to him. "And never doubt that I love _you,_ " Loki said seriously. The knife vanished in a flash of green, and he pulled Thor in for another kiss. "Now, help me wash my hair, brother, and maybe I'll wash yours, if you're good." 

Thor was happy to help out, and the two brothers barely made it to dinner on time.


End file.
